


My Big Fat Poetry Collection

by OnyxStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: enjoy peeps, idk what else to say yanno?, this is pretty much just all my poetry in one place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStar/pseuds/OnyxStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A published place for my poetry, most of which is self written, some of which is mashup with other poets, who will always be linked and credited in that chapter. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

The city smog burned in my throat  
leaving the taste of nightlife behind  
to linger in my lungs, while  
the sparks from the neon signs  
hummed in my veins,   
and I breathed deeply before   
exiting the car. 

This is where I belong.

 

Yes, I find the crackling of a fire poetic  
and the feel of wind in my hair makes my heart sing  
Running down a slope on a grassy hill screaming is precious to me  
and i love staring at the sky at night watching the stars 

Since when was this a guilty pleasure?  
Since when was finding beauty in simple, natural things so abhorrant?  
I refuse to pretend to not enjoy cycling down dirtpaths with friends enjoyable   
or watching the ocean stroke the shore for hours peaceful 

Yes I like all these things and more;  
and they are not yours to take from me.


	2. And It Continues....

Shall I compare my gender to a summer’s day?

Perhaps my sexuality to a field of flowers?

Whatever I compare them to,

the best fit I have found 

is the stars.


End file.
